Lorraine Baines McFly
Lorraine Baines McFly was the mother of Marty McFly, and the love interest of George McFly. Lorraine liked the attention of boys when she was in school, and lots of them were attracted to her, including both George McFly and Biff Tannen. Lorraine was not afraid to get what she wanted and often parked in cars with them. Lorraine could stand up for herself, yet despite this she liked her men to be strong and able to protect her. She liked thinking back to the "old days", often telling the story of how she met and fell in love with George. Lorraine liked to play tennis with her husband and they have been tennis club champions for the past 6 years by 1985. Lorraine's best friends at school were Betty and Babs and she could often be found in Lou's Cafe gossiping with them. Biography Lorraine Baines was born in 1938 in Hill Valley, California, the eldest child of Sam and Stella Baines. She had 5 siblings; Milton (born 1943), Sally (born 1949), Toby (born 1951), Joey (born 1954), and one sibling born in 1956 whom we never hear any details of (but Stella is very pregnant in November 1955). She became married to George McFly and by 1985 they had three children; Dave, Linda and Marty. Little is known about Lorraine's life prior to 1955. What is known is that she had been smoking and drinking for a while, and had "parked" in cars with a few boys. As such, George was probably not her first boyfriend. Original history Lorraine originally met George on November 5, 1955 when her father almost ran him over with his car. She felt sorry for him, before falling in love with him. They had their first date a week later at the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance at school. Lorraine and George married and had three kids, Dave, Linda and Marty. By 1985, she was depressed at how her husband could not stand up for her or himself and had also turned to tobacco smoking and drinking alcoholic beverages to an everyday habit. She would always tell her children not to park in cars with members of the opposite sex, under the false pretense that she never did that when she was their age. Altered history Her life changed in 1955 when "Calvin Klein" showed up in town. Unaware it was her future son Marty, who had traveled back in time in his DeLorean time machine and had accidentally interfered with her first meeting with George (Marty had pushed George out of the way of Sam Baines' car), she developed a crush on him. Marty knew he had to get his parents together to prevent himself from being erased from existence. After finding out that Lorraine wanted a man who would stand up for her and protect her (qualities which George lacked), he came up with a plan where he would pretend to park in a car with Lorraine at the Dance, and the wimpy George would "rescue" her from him. Marty was shocked when he found that Lorraine liked parking in cars with boys, as adult Lorraine has said she found it terrible when girls did. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, Biff Tannen showed up instead and tried to force his affection on Lorraine. George arrived and rescued her by standing up to Biff for the first time in his life. After initially being overpowered, he became angry when he saw a laughing Biff knock Lorraine to the ground when she tried to help him, and thus an enraged George bashed Biff in the face, knocking him out, and Lorraine fell in love with the newly-confident George. Despite George momentarily relapsing back to his old self after Mark Dixon intervened, he quickly rebounded; they kissed for the first time that night and history was back on track. By 1985 she was much healthier and happier than she had been in the original 1985. The Future By 2015, Lorraine was still happily married to George, for over 50 years.Back to the Future Part II novelization The couple have now retired and appear to be quite well off, possibly due to George's writing career taking off after 1985. Like most mothers, Lorraine still worried about her children even when they were adults and left home. By 2015, Marty was stuck in a dead-end job at CusCo and was having marriage problems with his wife Jennifer, and Lorraine wants to make sure everything was okay. As much as she loved her son though, she felt his life could have turned out much better, and wondered if Jennifer married Marty because she felt sorry for him (ironically this was why she fell in love with and married George McFly before the first film). She blamed a car accident 30 years ago for making Marty's life the way it was (it caused him to break his hand and destroyed a possible music career). 1985A A third version of Lorraine was created in an alternate 1985 after Biff had received a sports almanac in 1955 from his 2015 self (who had "borrowed" the time machine to deliver it to his younger counterpart), and had become rich from betting on sports events. Biff had murdered George in 1973 (though the exact circumstances are not revealed), but Lorraine was not yet aware by that time that it was Biff who had done so. Biff and Lorraine married soon thereafter, and a likely theory assumed is that Lorraine only married him because he could provide for her children. The marriage was not a happy one - Lorraine missed George every day, and was often verbally and physically abused by Biff. Lorraine was usually alone - the kids were sent to boarding schools, and she was living mostly by herself on the 27th floor of their casino hotel (built on top of the Courthouse) with only alcohol for company. As she had in the original timeline, Lorraine became an alcoholic. She also had breast implants, which Biff had coerced her into getting. Lorraine has tried on numerous occasions to leave Biff, but stayed with him purely so her kids would not suffer (Biff threatened to cut them off, get them sent to jail, etc). Luckily, Marty and Doc Brown went back to 1955 and stopped Biff from using the almanac, so the timeline went back to normal. When Marty managed to avoid the car accident in 1985, the future of the entire McFly family became a lot happier. The Game (1986B) Lorraine was seen in Back to the Future: The Game in the episode "Citizen Brown". Marty met her while she was driving into the Courthouse Square and then talked to her. He described her as "grey". She said that it is because of Arthur. She was polishing the statue of Citizen Brown at the courtyard. She was annoyed by being watched by Arthur's surveillance cameras because she was hiding booze which was forbidden. Behind the scenes In a scene cut from the film, Biff "disappears" in 2015 after he returns in the time machine following his delivery of the fateful sports almanac to his 1955 counterpart. It is speculated that Biff is shot and killed by Lorraine sometime in 1996-A1996A(presumably with the murder weapon used to kill George), thereby "erasing" his existence come 2015 (this was suggested by Robert Zemeckis and Bob Gale, although not mentioned in the film itself). In the scene that viewers see however, as soon as the 2015 Biff disembarks from the DeLorean, he appears to have a heart attack and succumbs near another parked car, although now due to Zemeckis and Gale's suggestion, the gunshot appears to now have retroactively been effected on Biff. He acts like he either has a heart attack or got shot. Relatives *Harold McFly (medievil ancestor-in-law) *Jennivere McFly (medievil Ancestor-in-law) *Martin McFly (great-granduncle-in-law) *Seamus McFly (great-grandfather-in-law) *Maggie McFly (great-grandmother-in-law) *Pee Wee McFly (granduncle-in-law) *William McFly (grandfather-in-law) *Arthur McFly (father-in-law) *Sylvia McFly (mother-in-law) *Sam Baines (father) *Stella Baines (mother) *Milton Baines (brother) *Sally Baines (sister) *Toby Baines (brother) *Joey Baines (brother) *Ellen Baines (sister) *Mr. Parker (brother-in-law) *George McFly (husband) *Dave McFly (son) *Linda McFly (daughter) *Marty McFly (son) *Jennifer Parker (daughter-in-law) *Marlene McFly (granddaughter) *Marty McFly Jr. (grandson) *Marta McFly (great-great-granddaughter) Appearances *''Back to the Future trilogy'' *Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 3: Citizen Brown Notes and references McFly, Lorraine Baines McFly, Lorraine Baines McFly, Lorraine Baines McFly, Lorraine Baines Category:McFly family Category:Baines family Category:1986 Category:1986A Category:1985A Category:1986B